Symbolism
by Fallenbelle2
Summary: A band of gold that represents eternity.


Title: Symbolism

Author: Fallenbelle

Summary: A band of gold that represents eternity.

Pairing: William and Julia

Rating: T for very mild references of adult themes. Very mild-PG would be more like it.

Notes: While wedding bands are almost mandatory nowadays, they were not at the turn of the 20th century-they didn't become popular until WWII when the soldiers went off to war wearing symbols of what they were fighting for.

Warnings: Season eightish/post season eightish. No spoilers at all-this was a random thought that demanded to be written before I could resume my regularly scheduled life. Although, I'd certainly love it if this were to actually happen-but I doubt it.

* * *

Not for the first time, he stood at the train station, staring at a ring.

The sun glinted off the gold, and not for the first time, he admired its simple beauty. Being a circle that had no beginning or end, the ancients had said it symbolized eternity, a sentiment that mirrored his feelings for Julia.

He wasn't sure when he had begun to love Julia, but now that he knew it was utterly impossible to ever stop loving her (God, how he had tried), he found it quite apropos.

Rolling it between his fingers, he thought of the woman who was the reason for its existence, his heart longing for her return, and again glanced at the station clock.

Five more minutes.

He stood, and began to pace on the platform, eagerly awaiting her arrival, and wondering what clever romantic thing he could say that would charm her upon her arrival, and that would adequately express his feelings to her, and quickly became frustrated. What was it about her that all his eloquence left him where she was involved? Just once he wanted to say the words that she deserved to hear, and feel that he had possibly conveyed the things his heart felt for her without stumbling through an awkward, bumbled attempt.

But somehow, the words never came. He couldn't speak them, and neither could he write them, although he had certainly tried. He wanted to tell her what he thought and felt when he looked down at the simple but perfect band of gold that encircled the third finger on his left hand, but he could never quite get it right.

How nervous she'd been when she initially brought the topic up-she had been prepared for a battle-knowing he would have reservations about wearing jewelry, something many men perceived as feminine, and quick to back up her request with its historical symbolism and anecdotes of the rings' role in medieval courtly love and Renaissance verse for both sexes, and finally, how much it meant to her that he would wear her ring, a visual symbol that he belonged to her as much as she belonged to him.

She also wanted it to be a reminder that he had promised in front of the Lord and all his friends that he would never forsake her; a visual reminder that he had a reason to return home at a decent hour, and to be more cautious in his work.

The historical significance had certainly interested him, but it was her softly spoken plea that above all else convinced him to dismiss his misgivings and agree to the wedding band.

How lovely her face when she slipped it on his finger and recited her vows, looking at him directly in the eye. There was no doubting her sincerity.

It was a sight he never wanted to forget; along with the first time he made love to her. They were among the happiest moments in his life.

Those memories also made the comments of the Inspector and the other men tolerable when they teased him about his "lady hands". Except George, who just looked at him with a shy, friendly smile when others commented on it-he suspected George understood exactly what it meant to him-although they'd certainly never discuss it nor admit it to one another.

He was glad that he had agreed to wear it-he was proud to wear it, to announce to the world that he was hers, and prouder still that she wore a matching piece to proclaim that she was his. He loved the quiet, yet beautiful symbolism inherent in the ring, even if he had initially had misgivings about wearing jewelry.

Hearing the whistle of an approaching train, he slipped the golden band back onto his finger, and eagerly awaited her disembarkation. Unable to take the time off from work to accompany her to a psychiatry convention in New York, he encouraged her to go without him-he never wanted to be perceived as holding her back-even if he had missed her terribly and counted the days like a homesick schoolboy.

As usual, as soon as he laid eyes on her-dressed in a new outfit no doubt acquired on a shopping excursion, all words once again left his head, and all he could do is smile at her.

Unbeknownst to William, his beaming face and happy tone of voice in greeting her did convey to Julia his true feelings, and seeing such expressions from him was something she never wanted to forget so long as she lived.

After embracing her, and giving her a chaste kiss (no doubt a more affectionate welcome would be given upon their arrival home), he brought her left hand to his lips and kissed her wedding ring, blushing slightly while doing so.

In return, she grasped his hand and toyed with his ring, smiling back at him.

No words were spoken yet they understood one another perfectly.


End file.
